Check Up
by magicmumu
Summary: Olivia learns once again just how persuasive Casey can be.... Femslash warning. CaseyOlivia


Check Up

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victim's Unit

Pairing: Olivia/Casey

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Olivia is reminded once again just how persuasive Casey is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Still getting into the fandom, love the pairing, I have no beta at the moment, and they might be a little out of character. If something seems out of place it is because of that, and I apologise. This is my second Law and Order fic.

"Tell me again why we're up at 9:30 on a day off. Shouldn't we be still in bed," Olivia lowered her voice so that the cab driver didn't hear her next set of words, "having lots of girl on girl action," she let her voice return to normal, "being lazy until at least noon?"

"Noon?" Casey asked, one auburn eyebrow raised in amusement.

"At least," Olivia stressed. Casey seemed to think about it, and then she shook her head.

"Tempting, but the call for waffles is too strong this morning," she said, letting her thumb stroke Olivia's index finger, as their hands were linked.

"I could have just made us waffles," Olvia offered.

"Correction: You would've _attempted_ to make waffles, leaving the burnt smell in my apartment for a week."

"No a week, surely," was all Olvia could say as an argument.

"At least," Casey stressed, grinning at the glare her girlfriend gave her.

Olivia had nothing else to say to that, so she said nothing. She really should know better than to argue with an attorney. It wasn't a bad morning to be exploring the city. Though the sun wasn't out, it wasn't dreary, and they had hope for a day of fair weather. Still, Olivia's plans to take advantage of the rare day off with Casey went differently than her girlfriend's did, especially since she'd gotten up and prepared herself for the day at seven that morning, and then had Olivia out of bed at 8:45. Because Casey seemed adiment about going out for waffles and the fact that Olivia had an awful habit of wanting to make the redhead happy, she reluctantly left the warm blankets and got into the shower. Something wasn't right, however. The cab seemed to make a wrong turn. She wondered if the driver knew of a different way to get to their favorite hole in the wall cafe because of constuction and traffic reroutes, but when he took another turn leading them in a completely different direction, Olivia turned to Casey, pinning her with a glare.

"Where are we _really_ going, Casey?" Olivia asked, keeping a close eye out for any of the ADA's tells. She didn't have to wait long, as the hand holding Olivia's twitched very slightly. "I know we aren't going to Mindy's, so what's going on?"

"I'm taking you... to your doctor's appointment," Casey finally confessed.

"What? I didn't make any appointments with my doctor,"

"Exactly. I know its been over two years since your last check up, and that was only because it was mandatory." As she spoke, the cab pulled up to the clinic. Olivia's hand slipped from Casey's a little angrily.

"I'm not going in," Olivia stated simply.

"Yes you are, even if it means calling Elliot and running up the meter until he gets here to haul you inside." Casey's hands folded elegantly over her chest as she stared Olivia down in the same manner as she would a defiant child.

"Elliot has better things to do than to make sure I get a physical," Olivia said with a scoff.

"Who do you think called and made the appointment in the first place?" Casey shot back, challenging her still with her stare.

"Well... You." A hand waved in the space between the two women, indicating the redhead in question.

"I didn't."

"I don't believe that." Olvia looked away from her girlfriend and out the window.

"Why would I lie?" Casey asked. Olivia's look was incredulous as her gaze went back to the ADA.

"Well, considering the fact that you just-"

"Okay, I know that now is not the time to ask you that, but Liv, we're just worried about you." Casey hesitated, then leaned into whisper in Olivia's ear, reaching out to catch the side of her face in a hold when the detective tried to move away from her. She murmured something, then Olivia shot out of the cab.

"Last one in pays for waffles," Olivia called over her shoulder as she made her way to the doors of the clinic. Casey laughed and then leaned forward to pay for the cab ride. She, too, got out of the cab.

"Hey Doll," the cab driver called after her, causing Casey to turn back to look at him. "Don't mean to be rude, but what'd you say to your girl to get her movin' like that?"

Casey considered not saying anything at all, or pretend to the cab driver that she didn't know herself, but instead she grinned at him with a look that was conspiratorial. "I told her that I needed her to have a clean bill of health before I could attempt the things I had planned for her tonight."

The cab driver whistled a low tone before he said, "With an offer like that from a girl like you, I'd take the stairs three at a time, too!"

"That's what I was hoping for," she said with a wink. She felt the cab driver's eyes on her as she followed Olivia inside. Now all Casey had to do was figure out just how she was going to make good of her promise.

End


End file.
